daddydearest
by rotti
Summary: Collection of daddy-daughter drabbles, featuring Maka and Spirit/ He'll always let her down
1. Icecreamcake

_daddydearest_

**ice cream cake**

Disclaimer: Soul Eater is never going to be mine! ever! and if it was, there would be a detailed explanation as to how Death the Kid came into this world.

It's her fifth birthday.

She's wearing a new pink dress, with pretty little bows in her pigtails, there's an ice cream cake decorated in sprinkles and candles sitting on the table, dripping little drops of cream, surrounded by brightly wrapped presents.

She watches the cake drip with her big green eyes.

_drip drip drip._

She's waits for her papa to show up, so she can blow out her candles, and wish for little girl wishes.

She swings her tiny pale legs, while listening to her mama's voice calling her papa names a five year old shouldn't hear. She wants to tell mama that papa promised he'll be here. That maybe Shinigami-sama had some important job for him, that's why he's late.

When she opens her mouth to say these words, nothing comes out.

Because she knows her papa is spending time with random girls, instead of being here, with her and mama.

Still she waits and waits, even when her mama goes and hides upstairs.

She waits and waits, watching a moat form around what's left of her birthday cake.

By the time her papa comes home, she's fallen asleep next to unopened presents, and a puddle of vanilla and chocolate.


	2. Babies

** disclaimer:**please stop._  
_

_daddy dearest_**  
**

**babies**

Spirit was just about to head in the death room, when he felt a small tug at his sleeve. He looked down and found his darling little Maka-chan looking up at him with those big curious green eyes of hers.

''Ne Papa, where do babies come from?''

The Death Scythe's eyes widened in surprise, isn't a bit too early for these sorts of talks? He ran a hand through his red locks and smiled at his adorable four year old daughter.

''Papa thinks that Sid-sensei would know the answer to that, so why don't you go ask him?''

''But Sid-sensei said that you're an expert when it comes to how babies are made.'' She replied, flashing him a smile. She was so proud that her dear old Papa was an expert at something, even if it was about babies.

Sid? That evil twisted man, how dare he talk like that about him to his own flesh and blood! He was going to chop him up into tiny little pieces, when this horrible talk was over.

''Well," he began, "When a man and a woman love each other very much, a baby is brought to their house, by a huge flying white bird!''

He explained, flapping his arms around in a failed imitation of a stork.

Maka furrowed her brows in confusion. "But Papa loves lots of women, "She mustered up a glare towards her cheating papa, "And no flying birds ever come bringing babies to our house."

Spirit gave a sheepish grin, sometimes he wished his sweet child wasn't so bright and observant. He was going to murder Sid for putting him through this.

''You know what? We should ask Shinigami-sama I'm sure he knows.''

And with that said he held his daughters hand and led her inside the death room, and immediately bolted.

"Shinigami-sama, how are babies made?"


	3. brokenpromises

**daddydearest**

**by:tooskinny**

**Drabble#3:** brokenpromises

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater...no it's mine.

* * *

She hides herself in her room.  
Door closed, book in hand.  
She's trying to lose herself in the story, trying to block out the shouts, yells, names, reminders of broken promises, empty words.  
She skims through the pages, looking for anything to capture her attention.

_''I'll change Kami 'swear I will''_  
_''Then when will you? Spirit''_

Inserts a random CD, pushes play, turns the volume up to the highest it can go.

_''Coming home after being with a different woman every night, I can't keep dealing with this and neither can Maka''_

A door slams shut,

Footsteps make their way up the stairs.

Her bedroom door is being opened,

the CD is paused, the book is taken out of her small hands.  
Her Papa takes a seat next to her.

''Parents fight all the time Maka it's no big deal'' he tries to reassure her.

Her green eyes stare into her lap.

''Papa promises everything is going to be okay." There's a pause. "Papa loves you and Mama very much, don't forget that."

He places a kiss on her forehead and walks out her door.

A small smile graces her lips.

She's just a ten year old girl who's naive enough to believe in promises that will be broken the next day.

* * *

**mindlesschatter:**

Two chapters in one day?

I'm shocked too.

must be the coffee.

**xStarxWolf:** I know! I expected a bunch of Maka Spirit father daughter sorta things, but there's only like 8 of them. I just hope I'm doing them some justice.

**koyuki321: **seriously I should like give you a year supply of chocolate for reviewing both chapters!


	4. firstdate

**daddydearest**

**bytooskinny**

**Drabble#4:Firstdate**

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater not mine. If it was well, Kami would actually have a face, not just mentioned in random postcards.

* * *

Maka Albarn descended the stairs, looking all dressed up in a pretty rose pink dress and a pair of ballerina flats.  
She had been expecting her date to be waiting for her at the bottom of the steps, gaping at how beautiful she looked and realize she's the one for him, or at least that's what Liz Thompson said would happen.

Instead she found this:

"If you hurt my precious Maka in anyway, as her father I murder you in such a terrible way that there'd be a movie made about it, got it?'"

Her worthless Papa threatening her date, with the said date retorting back.

''Hurt her? She suffers enough for having an idiotic pervert as her father."

This is not going well, she thought. Her stupid father was ruining all those supposed perfect date moments Liz had harassed her about.

Where were the roses, the nice father-date introductions, and all that other somewhat romantic things? She sighed, it was stupid for her to believe that those things would happen to her. After all she did have a cheating papa with an overprotective nature that didn't go well when it came to boys.

"You disrespectful brat! I can't believe my sweet innocent daughter would want to go out with a no mannered punk like you!"

"Is it my fault your sweet innocent daughter is attracted to a cool guy like me?"

Maka rolled her eyes; were they ever going to shut up and realize she'd been waiting here listening to them argue for who-knows-how-long?

She cleared her throat, and took a seat in front of her date, hoping he'd finally notice her.  
He didn't even spare her a glance. Damn that Papa of hers!

"You arrogant playboy! If you lay a hand on Maka I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Do you really think a cool guy like me, would actually do that on a first date."

She didn't like where this was going. They should really get going, now, before her dear date or worthless dad would say something destined to embarrass themselves, or her. Mostly her.

"Soul, don't you think we should get going?" She asked, staring directly at him, c'mon there's no way he couldn't have heard or seen her.

But once again, she went unnoticed. She sighed impatiently; she wasn't going out anytime soon tonight.

"You better hope not, if you'd wanna live to see the light of day Mr. Soul Eater!"

"Do you really think I would've gone out with Maka if I was looking for a one night stand sorta thing? I would've at least chose some girl with real curves, not her and her flat chest."

''Are you trying to tell me my too good for you daughter is unattractive? I'm going to-''

Maka could feel her blood boiling. Her cheeks were colored red with embarrassment and anger. Was her good for nothing papa and self-proclaimed cool date actually discussing her chest size? Where was that encyclopedia of hers when she needed it the most?

Oh look there it is, right behind-

''MAKA-CHOP!''

And with that she smacked both men with her handy dandy book, leaving them unconscious with fountain of blood spilling out of their poor heads.  
She tossed the encyclopedia and stormed out the door.

Her mama was right  
all men were perverted, worthless, good for nothing idiots.

* * *

**mindlesschatter:**

this one is my favorite so far.

much thanks to** koyuki321** my own dedicated reviewer!

seriously your super duper.

Gahh!

I'm a senior now.

highschool is over

well in 9 months


End file.
